Wilted
by Andromeda Lazuli
Summary: With the constant war between Athena and Hades rages on, another important person arises among the chaos. How will the Saints of Athena be able to take on this new piece on the board? This story follows the manga of "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas" and I own none of the characters except for my OC. I hope you enjoy and I get encouraged to keep writing. Please Read&Review for me!
1. Author's Note and Other Pleasant Info

**A.N. ~** Well, it's obvious that after a LONG time, I'm actually posting up a new story. I don't know when it will be completed and I know that I will be held up for a long time on weaving the words correctly as well as how to describe the parts of this story, but I will make sure that I will continue posting it so long as my readers notice my work.

It's sad to say that many people had once given me encouragement but then never returned again, causing me to lose hope in continuing my stories. It's the reason why I only have three stories posted and that the only ones that are completed would be those that are one-shots.

The only warnings that I will give you now is that I will take time writing my chapters since it's hard to continue without motivation from people, this story WILL follow my single OC until the end, AND if I do loose my courage to post this story as I have with others... Then it will only be continued for myself and for those who I know will read it off of this website.

**On another note:** I know that the prologue seems short, but most of the rest of the story will be longer since the story itself not only follows my OC, but the story will follow the original Manga of the series (_which I do __**NOT**__ own anything but my OC and her PoV of the story_).

So that you understand the character a little bit before you read her story, here is her short bio:

**Name:** Ileana

**Age:** 16

**Race:** Italian

**Height:** 5'4"

**Weight:** 99lbs.

**Personality:** Shy, innocent, gentle, soft spoken

**Hair:** black

**Eyes:** golden yellow (_left_) and silver blue (_right_)

* * *

And now, I give you my lovingly dark story **"Wilted"**.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: **

The sound of heels clicking softly on the stone floor echoed coldly as an elegant woman walked down the corridor. As she arrived in a large room, she bowed gracefully before a young man who was skillfully brushing paint across the walls.

"My lord, you seem to be distant. Would you like to confine in me what's troubling you…?" She asked softly, causing him to stop painting for a moment before turning to look at the woman, revealing a young teen with flowing golden hair and caring sky blue eyes.

"There isn't much to explain since the problem is easy to notice, Pandora… I sense her soul has risen but we haven't even made an attempt to retrieve her." He spoke softly in reply, catching Pandora's interests at his words.

"You mean she's returned? Then I'll send out a search party to…!"

"No… I'll go and fetch her myself. Find out where she's located and tell me of her status. I will retrieve her once I have dealt with my hometown." The young man stated, a very faint smile playing on his lips at the thought of who he'd come face to face with soon.

"As you wish, my lord." Pandora replied before leaving the teen to return to his painting, not noticing the smile that was on his face.

"I wonder just how you're like in this generation, my dove…" He murmured to himself as he continued to paint a large work of art.

Softly humming to herself, a young maiden was skillfully weaving flowers into beautiful chains. Looking at the sky, her golden and silver blue eyes shined from the light like they were absorbing them.

"I hope the children like these since I haven't been able to get away long enough to see them…" The young maiden spoke gently to herself as she continued to work on the delicate chain while a basket sat beside her, filled with many others that were completed.

As she continued to work diligently on the flower chains, the sound of footsteps drew her attention away to where she saw another woman walking towards her with flowing black hair and deep, dark eyes. Just the fact of her being there and walking towards her made the young maiden almost stop breathing from surprise. With a playful smile, the woman bowed to her and sat across from the quiet young maiden, joining her in making flower chains.

"So you enjoy flowers, my lady…?" The woman asked, making the maiden flinch slightly at the coolness of her voice.

"Um… Y-yes. I'm making these for the children. But… But who are you?"

"How rude of me for not introducing myself. I am Pandora. Who might you be, my lady…?" She asked with a hint of slyness to her smile.

"M-my name? I-it's Ileana." She stammered, making Pandora giggle.

"Aren't you a gentle soul… How about we spend some time together? If you wish, I can help you with whatever you need." At that offer, Ileana was quiet for a moment before softly smiling at her.

"You… You're actually wanting to help me…? N-no one's ever given me any form of help b-before…" She said with glee in her colorful eyes.

"Really? Tell me about this then and I'll see what I can do to make your life even better." That was when the smile on Ileana's face disappeared, being replaced with sorrow and worry.

"You can't… Lady Pandora, the only way my life would be better would be if it was my own again or if I was dead. My life was taken from me when I was young because of my fool of a father. I was then bought by the man who makes me call him master and I'm only lucky if I manage to stay out of his grasp… Since I can tell that what he wants of me isn't my skills in the kitchen by the way he looks and stares at me…" Ileana murmured, flinching at Pandora's touch. With a smile, the dark woman made the maiden look straight into her eyes.

"Would you be happier if someone came and saved you from this life…? If life gets out of hand, all you have to do is call for him and he'll take you away."

"H-him…? Who are you talking about, Pandora…?" Right then, Pandora pulled her hands away as she stood up, still smiling as she was since they first started talking.

"I speak of Lord Hades. Call out his name when you can't take this life anymore." She replied, bowing to her after placing the flower chain on the maiden's head and leaving as mysteriously as she came.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

Hours later, Ileana returned to the large home that belonged to her 'master'. With a deep breath, she entered through the back entrance and into the kitchen, quickly returning to her work. Only an hour later did she bowed her head to her 'master' as she brought him a tray with tea and cake for him in his study.

"I heard that you went out of the house again today, Ileana… Where did you go…?" He asked in a soft but cold voice, making her gulp from the slight panic that was slowly building inside of her.

"I… I only went to town to get some supplies for desert tonight, m-master. W-we were running low on cream and butter so I went and bought some more with the money that I get working in the kitchen." She quickly replied, stuttering as she spoke. Luckily, she did buy some more to bake with since she made sure that there was something to use as an excuse for leaving without permission.

"You didn't inform me of this… Do you remember what I told you that I'd do if you didn't tell me if you needed something…?" He asked, now rising from his seat and starting to walk towards her, causing her to panic and start to back away from him in small steps.

"B-but…! But you were s-so busy and I… I needed them q-quickly…!"

'_What should I do?! If he's really going to do what he promised he wouldn't do, then I'll be in serious trouble! Should I call for him like Lady Pandora said…? But what if…? What if she was only playing a joke on me? No, she was definitely serious.'_ She thought to herself as she tried to run from the elder man, only being grabbed and yanked away from the only entrance into the room and pinned onto the desk.

"This is all your fault that you're going to be punished, Ileana… You should know better then to break the rules I gave you!" He explained as he tried to rip the top of her uniform, slapping her across the face when she tried to stop him and bringing tears to her eyes while he began his onslaught of punishment upon her.

"L-lord H… H-Hades!" She cried out at the top of her lungs, tears clinging to the corners of her eyes for a moment until they began to roll down her cheeks. As her master was about to slap her again for calling out for someone else, he was suddenly sent flying into the wall across the room while Ileana stared in shock at what just happened.

"It seems that you don't understand when a young lady doesn't wish to be with you, sir…" A silky voice spoke out, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin when a pair of arms gently wrapped around her in a lovingly protective manner.

"And you shouldn't make her cry either… Especially when that young lady is someone who is highly important and that I have been looking for." The young man said with a gentle smile, softly tilting Ileana's head up and wiping away her tears.

Her heart nearly stopped at the man that was being so gentle to her. He had hair of silk-like ebony that framed his face but cascaded down his back while his eyes were a delicate shade of light sea blue. Such a heavenly person was looking at her, saving her from the torment that she had been living.

"A-are… Are you Lord H-Hades…?" She asked in almost a whisper, in fear that all this was in her head instead of reality. With a soft chuckle and a feather like kiss on her forehead, he nodded.

"You called for me so I came to save you, Ileana… Pandora told me that you were troubled with your current living arrangements but I didn't know that you would be abused when I arrived. It's a shame that this brute most likely bruised your beautiful face…" He explained, gazing at her features and examining her carefully.

"And she was right about you… You are the maiden I've been looking for." Right when he seemed like he was about to kiss Ileana, her master ripped her out of the young teens arms, glaring at him.

"Don't you DARE touch MY slave! I have every right to do as I please with her since I paid for her life!" Just with those words, the young man who called himself Hades summoned out a canvas as well as a paint brush that had a suspicious red liquid on the end of it, painting an image of her master quickly. When he finished the painting, he smiled as he walked over to Ileana while her master fell stone cold dead on the floor, frightening her to where she let out a shriek of terror right then.

"Now you have nothing to worry about, my dear. He'll never bother you any more. Your life is now your own again, my dove…" He stated with a gentle smile, cradling her in his arms as she trembled with fear.

"You may either call me Hades or Alone since that was once my name as well… Either name is my own." Hades spoke softly into her ear, his breath tickling her skin and making her blush faintly.

"I… I can…? And wh-what exactly did you mean by looking for?" With his gentle smile, he cupped her cheek as he looked directly into her bi-colored eyes.

"It's simple really… The reason why I was looking for you was because of who you are. Ileana… You are the reincarnate of Persephone, my queen and wife. Your eyes mark you as well as your soul. The cosmos that you emit is that of my loving goddess." Before she could say anything in reply, Hades pressed his lips against hers, causing her to melt against him. When he pulled away, he smiled warmly at how flustered she was before taking her into his arms and walking off.

"Now, let us go home, Ileana. You need to rest after all that you've dealt with all these years." Ileana didn't complain as he carried her away, now curling her arms over his shoulders as she laid her head against him, glad that she wasn't just dreaming all of this. Tears still glided over her skin as she closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat in his chest as she drifted off to sleep.

Without knowing just how long she had been asleep, Ileana yawned and looked about the room in surprise.

"I… Am I dreaming…?" She murmured to no one as she couldn't believe the enormous elegant room that she awoke in, now getting to her feet and looking around in astonishment.

"Wh-where am I…?"

"You're in the castle of Hades, Lady Ileana…" A dark silky voice replied, turning the maiden's attention towards the woman she met earlier that day who was kneeling a slight distance away from her.

"L-Lady Pandora…! I didn't expect to see you here."

"You don't have to address me so formally, my lady. You are of higher importance than I am." She stated, gently smiling as she now stood and was walking towards her.

"Now then, let's get you in proper attire since you are to be introduced to the specters so that they know you are to be carefully watched out for and protected when danger rises unless you are with Lord Hades." Pandora said as she took Ileana's hand and led her over to a large armoire, taking an elegant lavender silver dress from within and looked at her with a smile. The expression on Ileana's face was of utter shock at looking at the gown, taking a step away and shaking her head.

"I…! I can't wear such a beautiful dress! My status is that of a…!"

"Of a goddess. The queen of the Underworld… A dress like this pales in comparison to you, my lady." Just her words stunned the young maiden, allowing Pandora to easily redress her as well as decorate her as a proper queen and goddess.

"There, you're ready." She finally stated, pulling a large mirror before her and revealing an enchanting sight. Ileana stared at her reflection, noticing every little detail. A delicate silver circlet was placed slightly beneath her hair line, bands of silver wrapped around her arms while glittering jewels decorated her as they seemed to be attached to her hair while a silver cincher was also decorating her with a few gems encrusted into the precious metal. Not only that, but she also had a soft amount of makeup touching to her fair ivory white skin.

"Is… Is that really m-me…?" She murmured to no one, faintly touching her cheek as she gazed at the reflection. With a giggle, Pandora bowed before her and took Ileana's hands in her own.

"You're now ready to be received by the court… Lady Persephone…" Without an answer, the dark woman pulled her along and led her towards a throne like room. She seemed in a daze as she looked about the halls and room, almost having her heart leap into her throat when she saw her savior sitting upon a throne of ebony.

With a simple yet graceful movement, he rose from his throne and began to walk towards her. His dark hair swaying with each step he took, gently taking her hands in his and looking over her features while Pandora knelt before them.

"Ileana, you look radiant." Hades told her in a soft toned voice before placing a kiss on her lips, once again causing her to flush over as well as melt against him. Just that single action from him made her like putty in his hands. As he pulled away from the kiss, Hades led her over to the throne, sitting her down on his lap while the specters there still knelt before him and the throne. They were now all murmuring about these actions, only stopping when he raised a hand to silence them.

"I would like to introduce to all of my court Ileana, the vessel of my loving wife. No one is to harm her and if anything were to happen to my dear maiden, I will make sure that the specter who was responsible for that will be highly punished." He spoke clearly to the armor clad warriors before turning to her once again, gazing into her eyes and making her skin deeply flustered.

"If you wish, you may add something as well to what I just said. They listen to orders most of the time." He stated, allowing her the chance to stand up if she wished but she stayed in his lap, shaking her head about it and laid her head against his shoulder, causing him to chuckle a little.

"A shy one, aren't you…?" In reply, she nodded and closed her eyes as she could hear his heart beating again.

"I… I'm not a very outspoken person, Lord Hades…" Ileana answered him, her voice faint from shyness as well as still feeling sleepy for some reason.


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

With a smile on her lips, she didn't interrupt him as he spoke amongst the others, just listening to him speak made her feel a wave of nostalgia wash over her. He then looked down at her and smiled gently, cupping her chin in his hand and tilting her head up so that they were face to face.

"You must be bored, Ileana. Would you like to go somewhere with me…? There's someone that I want to go see and I believe that you might like to meet him." She blushed a little and nodded.

"I'm not really bored, my lord. But if you wish to take me somewhere, I wouldn't mind going along with you." Hades then chuckled as he picked her up and carried her, now leaving off to go where he wished. It seemed dream-like as he once again carried her away in his arms, uncaring of the surroundings as they passed by because of just how enamored she was with the kind-hearted lord of the Underworld.

"It's your friend, idiot!" A young man in purple armor called out. Only when she heard the sound of unfamiliar voices did she return to reality, looking at the three warriors that were there. She then saw the look of the young man's face that seemed almost wounded from their arrival.

"Tenma, I came to see you." Hades said to him, his smile as sweet as ever while he placed Ileana back upon the ground, keeping one arm wrapped around her delicate waist.

"Alone!" He called out, seeming to not even notice the young woman that he brought along with him. Just then, the woman that was in the group of three caught Ileana's attention.

"Hades… Prepare yourself!" She called out as she launched an assault at him.

"NO!" Ileana cried out as she stood between them and closing her eyes tightly, feeling a burst of energy and an arm encircle around her form. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at Hades as he had simply blocked the attack like it was nothing.

"Are you trying to get between Pegasus and me with such nonsense…? And you also almost harmed Ileana in the process… That was simply a tactless act!" He stated, easily sending her flying into the armored young man.

"Yato! Yuzuriha! Alone, you…!" Tenma was then cut off as Hades gently caressed his face, leaving Ileana where they once were both standing.

"Yes, after all, I came here because you're still my favorite…" Hades had stated softly, catching her attention as to what he meant by that. She felt a twinge of pain in her chest from envy, but knowing that what he meant wasn't the same as how he spoke and treated her. His sincerity towards Pegasus Tenma was different then how he was like towards her.

"I cruelly attacked you as the Lord of the Underworld to save your soul… And even though you still have Sasha's bracelet, you still came all the way here… This wasn't merely an accident. For that reason, Tenma, join my army… Let's change the world together, you and I!" He suggested with such a merciful face, Ileana blushed as she fell to her knees from her own legs giving out on her. Just that one look on his face made her absolutely melt.

"DON'T LET HIM TRICK YOU, TENMA!" The one called Yato yelled out to him, only to go unnoticed by Hades.

"Together, we will bring the world calmness and peace… We'll dye it with the color of darkness. By defeating Athena." He tried to persuade him, only to get his hands shoved away and receive a smirk from the Pegasus Saint.

"I won't do it! Join with you to destroy the world, are you kidding? It's better if you return to Sasha's side. Alone, now I'm a Saint of Athena… To protect the world that you once loved, I will remain by Sasha's side! I'll do it for you too, Alone!" The silence that filled the air was suffocating to her as she could see the hurt smile upon his face from having his offer rejected.

"I see, Tenma. Come here, Ileana…" Hades called out to her, receiving her by his side without hesitation even though what they were saying weighed heavy on her mind.

"I can count on you, can't I…? You will help me cover the world in darkness, won't you, my dove…?" Hades asked her in a gentle voice, causing her to blush as he once again cupped her chin and looked into her eyes.

"O-of course, Lord Hades…! Even if you have no one left, I'll always be at your side!"

"Hearing you say that proves that I can always count on you, my dear queen…" He then turned his smiled back towards Tenma as his arms once again wrapped around the young maiden while Cerberus bounded up to the two of them.

"It doesn't matter, it was only a small chance… What is it that you're going to defend until the end? What you believe or what's right? I'll fight you the next time we see each other."

"I'll fight too and show you mercy, you can count on that! This is our second promise, Alone!"

"And I always keep my promises. Well, until the day we'll play together again, Tenma. I'll see you at the Sanctuary. The three childhood friends will be reunited once again after such a long time! Yes, it will be fun…" He called back to him as Cerberus rushed off while Ileana looked back at the three Saints before they were completely out of sight, wondering what this encounter had meant for the future and why it seemed to hurt her beloved savior so much with that young man's words.

'_Why is that man so special to Lord Hades to where he received such a smile that could make me melt as such…? And if they're such close friends before, why would he threaten him?' _She thought before looking up at her beloved, worry filling her quickly from how she didn't understand what could all this mean to him.

"L-Lord Hades, may I… Have permission to ask you a few things…?"

"Of course you may, Ileana. And if there's anything that you wish for, all you have to do is tell me what your heart desires." She then smiled at him, surprised at his response.

"Um… I-it's about that boy… Tenma. You seem to care for him greatly… Why is that, my Lord?" Hades then smiled at her in reply and gently caressed her in his arms, holding her closer to himself.

"Because… He's my best friend. We grew up together in the same city but we had taken different paths. I just wish that he could join my side as you have, Ileana…" He spoke softly to her.

"My sweet, beloved Persephone…" This time, he whispered his words into her ear, causing a shiver of nostalgia and excitement to rush through her body as she easily melted against him. It was obvious now that she would do anything for him, even throwing her life away if it was for him. Anything he wished of her would be his no matter what the cost was.

It had been a while since they had returned from their visit with the Pegasus saint and his companions, Ileana was wandering about so that she'd know her way around the Underworld. She smiled faintly as she thought of how her savior wished for that one saint to join him because of their deep friendship.

'_If I could just talk with Tenma, maybe I could try to see about if I could persuade and reason with him so that he could be by his side. That would probably make my lord extremely happy and I… I would be of some help to him instead of just being by his side…!'_ She then giggled as she decided to see if she could find the three saints once again, figuring that they'd either still be in the underworld or trying to leave it.

"Don't think you'll be able to pass so easily, Saints! I'm the Celestial Ugliness Star, Deadly Beatle Stand!" A specter called out from a little ways away from where she was, smiling brightly as she quickly made her way towards them. Ileana didn't listen too much of what the specter had said as she hurried as best she could in her elegant gown to where the four were battling.

"Yuzuriha! Take Tenma and continue on ahead! We don't have any time to waste! You need to get back to the Sanctuary; you hear me, Tenma?!" Yato called out, causing her to pay attention to him as the fight was beginning.

'_If Tenma leaves here, then I wouldn't have been able to help Lord Hades or even talk to them about this… I can't let them leave!'_ Ileana thought as she made a mad dash towards Yuzuriha and Tenma, grabbing his wrist since she could easily tell that she couldn't get him to notice her without doing so.

"Please, wait…! I have to speak with you, Tenma…!" She pleaded, almost in a begging tone as she spoke, letting go of his hand when he looked at her in surprise.

"You're…!"

"At least let me tell you this... Lord Hades really did wish for you to be at his side again since you two were friends. He told me that you were his best friend but I don't understand why must you two fight?" Before he could answer her, the woman quickly grabbed her wrist.

"We don't have time to talk right now."

"Lady Ileana! RELEASE HER!" The specter demanded as he tried to dash towards them, only to loose sight of the three people.

"LADY ILEANA!"

Hades stood before one of his many canvas's as he painted diligently, only stopping in mid stroke when he felt a certain cosmos vanish so suddenly, causing him to drop his brush.

"Ileana…?" He murmured under his breath, his smile vanishing in an instant.

"Pandora!" He called out, a hint of panic entering his voice right then. Right when she arrived before him, bowing as usual.

"Is something the matter, my lord…?" Hades quickly walked up towards her, almost trying to desperately keep himself calm even though he was obviously distressed.

"Something happened to Ileana. I can't sense her cosmos in my domain any longer. Go find out where she is, Pandora! I won't allow any harm to come to my queen!" He ordered.

"As you wish, Lord Hades…" She replied back to him, allowing him to try to return back to his painting.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

Her body felt like it was being pulled through different layers of dimensions, causing her to pass out. She couldn't tell just how long she had been lying unconscious from that experience, but she could hear voices as she slowly began to awaken. Without moving so not to alert whoever was talking, she glanced around the room she was in with her eyes.

"I was able to return, so you can't die or I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Do you hear me, I beg of you…! YATO!" The voice of Pegasus Tenma called out, causing her eyes to grow wide as she suddenly gasped and shot up from where she was laying.

'_If I'm with them, then…! Oh no, I don't know if Lord Hades would be able to find me again like he did before!'_ She panicked, now starting to somewhat hyperventilate from the sudden realization of her situation.

"Yuzuriha, although the mission seemed to be a success, why is there a fourth person along with you…?" An elderly man asked, glancing over the young maiden.

"And why is she so decoratively garbed?"

"She seemed to want to stop Pegasus to talk with him while we were in the Underworld… But I don't know the connection between her and Hades. When he approached us in the Underworld, this woman was at his side and he seemed to be protective and attached to her." Yuzuriha spoke up in reply, still kneeling beside Yato while Tenma then looked over at her as well.

"I wanted to ask you before, but what's your connection to Alone? Why do you want to follow him in destroying the world and killing people?!"

"I… L-Lord Hades saved me… He calls me his wife even though we haven't been married and sometimes he calls me Persephone. I owe him my life for saving me and I would even be his shield if he so wished it. D-does… Does that answer your questions?" They then stared at her in shock until the woman gripped onto her shoulders.

"How can you be so blind and listen to that lying God? All he wants is destruction and he could be fooling you into believing him!" The blonde snapped, frightening the young maiden to where she tried to force her away, shutting her eyes tightly as she didn't look but they snapped back open when she heard something hit the floor hard.

She then saw that Yuzuriha was looking at her in surprise as there were some vines that dragged her a little distance away from Ileana.

"P-please don't speak ill of Lord Hades like that, Miss… He wouldn't lie to me since he's just too kind-hearted and gentle to do that to me. So please… Send me back. With me being here, Lord Hades will–…!" Right before she could finish, Yato gasped as he awoke from his place on the floor.

"Where? … I'm alive?" He quizzed.

"It was thanks to Athena's sword. The wish held in that sword is Athena's prayer for her Saints." The elder man continued to explain about the sword of Athena, revealing the cracks within the blade.

"That's true! Hey, Yato!"

"Wah! What's wrong? Are you crazy?!"

"I was wondering that myself… But I still would appreciate it if–!"

"WHY IS THAT WOMAN HERE?!" He once again interrupted her, annoying her to no end.

"Normally I wouldn't snap at someone but… WILL YOU PLEASE STOP INTERRUPTING ME?!" She yelled at him, causing him to stare at her.

"Sorry about that but you didn't need to yell at me, Miss..." The young woman then looked away from all of them and encircled her arms around her legs, instantly loosing her glowing expression as she seemed to be depressed.

"Ileana… My name is Ileana and if you really are sorry towards me, then return me back to Lord Hades. He must've already noticed that I was forcefully taken away."

"You shouldn't be at his side in the first place, Ileana. Why would you care if you're with him or not?" Yato quizzed, not expecting to see her turn towards them with tears in her bi-colored eyes.

"I would do anything to keep that beautiful smile on his face. Just thinking of him unhappy hurts me so much…!" Ileana whimpered before she slightly began to cry, cradling her face in her hands.

"Um… C-calm down now, Miss…! We can't let you go back to him but we can make sure that you're kept safe. You don't have to be with that guy!" Hearing that, she completely broke down crying at just the idea that she'd never get to see her beloved savior again. All because she just wanted to try to talk with them under peaceful terms.

After a while of her crying, she suddenly froze up from the immense energy that rushed through her, causing her to instantly turn towards the man that the young Saints were leading inside. He was clad in all gold, almost in such a way that it mystified her just by looking at its reflective surface upon his body.

He then turned his head towards her, startling her when she noticed that his eyes were closed.

"Why is that woman over there emitting such a strong yet sad cosmos…? She's not a saint, is she?" The man asked, his tone almost regal-like with his proper tone of voice.

"Ileana told us that Alone claims her to be Persephone. But we don't know for sure if she's really who he claims her to be, Asmita." Tenma almost grumbled in reply, apparently not liking the older saint that just arrived. That was when the Gold Saint knelt before her and cupped her by the chin, turning her head delicately side to side, as if he actually could see.

"She's not fully awakened yet, but it's plain to see that this woman is in fact who she claims to be. She radiates a similar cosmos to Lady Athena." Ileana's eyes grew with fear as she looked at him, unable to tell for what reason but she just couldn't keep letting him touch her. She quickly pulled away from his touch as she backed away from him, huddling herself up against the wall. Now she remembered why she didn't want others to touch her other then Hades.

It was because of that man who tormented her for all those years.

"Ileana, what's wrong? You don't have to worry about–!"Yato tried to calm her down but she slapped his hands away from her and huddled up again, shutting her eyes tightly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She barked, trembling almost uncontrollably from the Gold Saint's touch.

"J-just… Don't touch me…! I don't want any man to touch me but Lord Hades…! Please, just send me back to him… He must be worried about me by now…" The maiden almost choked on her words, trying to hold back the tears this time unlike before.

"Why are you this attached to Hades in the first place? He wouldn't care about the single life of a human being, let alone a young girl."

"No! Don't you DARE say that about my lord! He's too kind to be like that and he saved me!" As she spoke against them, she could feel a strange energy suddenly course through every inch of her body and even the tears against her skin felt filled with power.

"SO DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ILL OF HIM!" Ileana screamed out while that energy suddenly burst forth, causing a faint tremor because of it. Once that energy subsided, she almost instantly passed out from the intense energy that she emitted so violently.

Once again, she didn't know just how long she had been unconscious but she could feel the cosmos of the four Saints as well as the attacking Specters. Smiling, Ileana sat up but began to walk towards the strongest cosmos that was being projected without a second thought, going higher and higher in the building. She knew that if she didn't go towards the Specters that she would miss her chance at returning quickly to her savior's side.

As she walked towards the strong cosmos in an almost trance-like state, she stopped for a brief moment as the cosmos of the Specters began to vanish.

"Wh-what's happening to them…? They're disappearing…" Ileana murmured to no one before reaching the location where the cosmos was being emitted. That was when she almost made a mad dash higher and higher into the building, closer to the strong cosmos that was now beginning to fade.

'_Who is the owner of this fading energy…?'_ She thought, hoping that she could help them in some way. But she wasn't the only person to reach the place where the cosmos was. Pegasus Tenma had arrived there as well but what surprised her the most was the owner of the fading cosmos.

It was Asmita.


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: **

Her breath was caught in her throat as she starred at him, seeing the cosmos swirling about the prayer beads that were made from the fruit of the Underworld which rested in his outstretched hand. As the beads in his grasp were beginning to fill with power, his own began to fade more and more.

"Tenma, Lady Ileana, is that you?" He asked, now turning towards them with open sky blue eyes and a smile upon his lips.

"I can see that the world is truly a beautiful place. I can see lights faraway… I am sure that there is a village nearby…" Asmita spoke in a gentle tone, causing her eyes to widen as she noticed that the he was already dying as he spoke to them.

"People live with their problems and their suffering and yet they still have a moment to smile…"

"St-stop… Stop it right now…!" Ileana pleaded, tears now slowly forcing themselves over the rims of her eyes. Yet he only kindly smiled at her.

"Your faces are even more youthful than I had imagined. Lady Ileana, it seems that you see things as Lady Athena does, smiling through all the pain that goes around you and yet, unlike Athena, there is so much despair in your eyes…" He then looked away from the two young teens, still smiling as he was before.

"At that moment when we met in the Underworld, and even now… You… Reflect the young eyes of Athena. Tenma…" He spoke out as his body began to disappear into a shimmering light.

"Reflect Athena's wish…" The Gold Saint told him, only leaving the golden Cloth he wore as well as the chain of beads that he gave his life into blessing.

With tears in his eyes, Tenma had collapsed onto his hands and knees.

"Really… I can't seem to understand… YOU IDIOT!" He cried out. Cautiously, Ileana slowly knelt beside him, hesitantly taking his hands in hers.

"I… I'm sorry, Tenma… Even with the knowledge of me being a goddess, I… I couldn't…" He now gazed up at her, surprised that she was crying over the death of a Saint who wished to help stop Hades.

"Why are you… Really at Alone's side if you're such a kind person, Ileana…?" Gulping as she stared back into his eyes, her grip upon his hands slightly tightened.

"He… Lord Hades saved me from… From the man who forced me to call him Master. Lady Pandora had told me earlier that day that all I needed to do was to call for him and… And Lord Hades would save me." Ileana explained in a soft tone of voice, now releasing his hands and placing them in her lap.

"That man tormented me for years because he bought me from the man who called himself my father. I had to live with the pain and suffering that he had caused me for years and right when he was about to… T-to…" The words were suddenly caught in her throat, tears streaming down her face at the memory. She then shut tightly as she tried to stop so she could finish speaking.

"Ileana…" Her eyes snapped open as she felt a hand upon her cheek, wiping away the tears that were falling.

"It's alright… I see why you would want nothing more than to be with him if Alone saved you from such terror."

"I… Th-thank you… Then you now understand why I wish to return to Lord Hades? I don't want to worry him any longer." Without saying a word, Tenma stood once again and wrapped one of his arms around Ileana's waist as he now grabbed the beads from the Virgo cloth.

In a blinding light, they vanished from Jamir.

With a surprised scream caught within her throat and her eyes shut tight, the young maiden felt as if her body was once again being pulled through dimensions as she had earlier that day. Unsure of where they would end up, she instinctively clung to the young Saint, only now beginning to open her eyes once the terrifying feeling had stopped.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would come, Tenma." A silky voice spoke through the still air, causing her eyes to snap open from surprise.

'_Lord Hades…?!'_

"My bad, Alone. As promised… You will return even if I have to do it by force!" Tenma yelled out, his grip upon her waist never loosening as she now began to squirm to break free from him.

"Now the three of us are finally together again."

"Oh! What do you think, Alone? I'm up and alive again!" He stated, making sure that he didn't lose his hold upon the struggling young woman.

"That rosary…"

"Oh yes! This Rosary will seal your immortal Specters! Sasha…" Tenma then turned his head towards the other young woman who stood behind him, now smiling softly at her.

"You alone have kept the psychic barrier around Sanctuary for all this time. You must be tired. It's okay as it is."

"Well… As expected of you, Tenma… After our encounter in the Underworld… You finally reached the Mokurenji to create this rosary."

"Asmita… The Virgo Saint gave his life and entrusted it to me… This rosary… And Sasha, too." That was when his grip loosened slightly which allowed her to move a little, yet only managing to shift somewhat to where she could see him and now trying to reach out to him with her hand.

"Lord Hades!" She cried out while she could see his eyes widen as he saw her in Tenma's grasp.

"Ileana…?!" His gaze then shifted towards the person holding her.

"You had no right to take her away from the Underworld, Tenma. How could you drag her upon the battle field and put her in danger like this…?! Return her to me."

"Do you honestly think that I don't know who Ileana really is or why you want her so badly, Alone? She already told us who you believe she is and it has also been confirmed. So why do you want her so badly if she belongs to someone else, Alone?" Tenma chuckled for a second but then his expression hardened, trying his best not to lose the young goddess that was in his grip.

"Ileana also told me that you 'saved' her from what her life was like before because of someone who used her like a servant. Did you kill that guy like you did to all those innocent people?!" He questioned, anger now slowly rising in his voice.

"If I fought like this until now, it was because of the promise that we three would one day meet again! But I didn't wish for such a scene! Alone, I wouldn't believe it was really you who destroyed our native town! The village and even the orphanage! And now you want to kill Sasha in cold blood, too?!" He snapped. In the silence, the sound of barking suddenly caught everyone's attention while a small dog now began to walk towards Hades in a casual manner.

"A dog? Is that the dog Alone saved two years ago?" The Saint questioned himself softly, watching as the small creature went towards his friend and enemy.

"What are you doing here?" Hades asked softly, now kneeling as he began to pet the small dog.

"Tenma, for me, this promise has always been very special, too… But by now, we have changed a lot, too. Can I kill Sasha in cold blood?" He chuckled softly.

"That should be obvious." With those words, the small dog growled ferociously as it began to change, its body growing at a fast pace while two more heads sprouted out of the dogs shoulders.

"What else is this Holy War for?" Hades asked as he now stood, Cerberus snarling behind him at the people of Sanctuary. In hearing this, Ileana gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, her bi-colored eyes widening as she finally stopped struggling. Tenma then glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Do you now see what he's doing, Ileana…? Many innocent people died because of your 'savior'. Is this really a person you wish to follow?" For a moment, she remained silent. Unwilling to move as if she was frozen in time. Her gaze was locked onto the man who had saved her and treated her with such kindness.

"… Yes…" She finally replied, now finally forcing herself out of Tenma's grasp and quickly dashing over to Hades. With tears rimming her eyes, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she now gazed into his eyes again as a smile formed on her lips once his arms were circled about her torso.

"It seems that no matter how much you wish for it or what you say to her, she will always stay by my side. Tenma, I at least have to thank you for keeping my dear Ileana safe from harm as well as returning her to me, but I will not allow you to take her away from me again." With a soft sigh and a soft blush painted upon her skin, Ileana gently caressed his face with her finger tips as she pulled him into a gentle kiss before pulling away.

"Why should I doubt you, my Lord…? There must have been a reason as to why you would do such a thing. After all, you did save me so you probably are trying to save everyone as well…" He then smiled at her before turning his attention back towards his 'siblings'.

"Of course… Death brings peace to all without distinction. To the Saints and the Specters as well as Sasha and Tenma. I will give the peace of death to the whole world because this is my fate."

"Shut up, Alone! I don't want to hear such words from your mouth!" Tenma suddenly yelled out.

"PEGASUS RYUU SEI KEN!" The young Saint called out, almost instantly striking Cerberus down before continuing towards the two of them.

"Alone! In the Underworld, I made the promise to hit you right in the face and send you flying!"

"Ah, indeed, Tenma. But as I see you today, I think…" He then placed Ileana behind him, guarding her as he now pointed towards the attacking Bronze Saint, now restricting him to where he couldn't move.

"As you are before me, I don't think you will shine brightly much longer…" Hades pointed out, now drawing his swords as he now began to move in for the kill.

"BROTHER, STOP IT!" The lavender haired woman, who they called Sasha, cried out. At the sound of her voice, tons of paper that littered the temple floor began to glow.

"What!?" He called out while Tenma could now begin to move again, while Hades looked puzzled at the sudden decrease of his own cosmos. Ileana suddenly fell to her knees from the sudden pulse of energy, growing tired by the second from the strong cosmos that began to surround the two of them.

"You will not create any more chaos in the Great Temple of Athena, Hades!" Called out a new voice, instantly drawing her attention to an old man that was decoratively garbed.

"Take this! A trap by the great talismans of Athena… Talisman Cage!" He called out, the talismans now beginning to drain Ileana more violently as they also were supposed to do to Hades.

"POPE!" One of the bound Gold Saints called out, yet she couldn't make out which one since it was hard to keep focus when trying to keep from falling unconscious.

"It's been more than 200 years, right, Hades? And I didn't suspect that you would come with a woman… Is she your new Pandora?"

"So, you were a survivor of the previous Holy War. Too bad you are old now. And no… I would rather keep Ileana out and away from this war, but Pegasus had stolen her away from me."

"Then who is she to you if she's not your servant?" With a smile upon his lips, Hades made sure that he was close enough to her, yet still able to keep her out of harms way.

"Why would you think that my Queen would be a mere servant…?" Soon after he had spoken those words she had fallen limp to the ground beneath her, unable to keep herself conscious any longer from the strain that was placed upon her.

Although she once again couldn't tell just how long she had been unconscious, Ileana could feel herself being picked up before she began to slowly awaken.

"Return to the Sanctuary immediately and relay this message to everyone… Emperor Hades shall paint a picture and bestow it upon the Earth as a gift…" His voice slipped into her mind before she slowly opened her eyes, now gazing up at him as Hades seemed to paint in the air. That was when she noticed that within the clouds hung beautiful angels.

Her eyes widened at the enchanting sight, for she had never seen anything so wonderfully crafted in her life. She could tell that there were other people around the two of them, yet no words but his were able to form.

"It shall be called The Lost Canvas. And when the painting is completed, all life on Earth will disappear." His attention was then brought to yet another person, smiling faintly at them.

"You must understand its beauty as you have experienced it once before." That was when she understood what he meant and who was her savior speaking to. Turning slightly, she could see the Pegasus Saint standing a distance away, apparently shocked from reality suddenly coming to mind.

Hades spoke of the beauty of when Pegasus Tenma had died.

"What… Are you saying?" Tenma's voice faintly trembled as he spoke, now snapping back to the present and glaring at them.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU USED ME TO TEST YOUR TECHNIQUE?!" In shock, Ileana gripped lightly upon Hades' tunic, almost instantly gaining his attention.

"I see you're awake, my dove…"

"Fool… Violate! Come!" Pandora's voice rang out, stopping Ileana from answering as she now witnessed the Specter suddenly appearing from within his shadow.

"Behemoth Violate of the Celestial Solitude Star." Right when she was about to see the attack, Ileana was then turned away from the fight when a gentle hand gently caressed her cheek.

"I was so worried when you disappeared, Ileana. Tell me how did you end up in the Pegasus Saint's arms as you did…" She could sense a hint of jealously hidden within his honey sweet voice and loving gaze, yet all of this seemed to make her smile since it meant that he really did care for her.

"It was partially my fault that I worried you, my Lord… I went to find the three Saints that we encountered before they left the Underworld to try and reason with Pegasus. The look on your face when he turned down your offer to join you was heartbreaking that I… I just…" She paused for a second before wrapping her arms gently over his shoulders.

"I just wanted to be more useful to you for all the kindness that you've shown me. But when I tried to speak with him, the woman that was with them pulled me along with them and left to somewhere that I don't know of. I then met the Saint of Virgo and witnessed him sacrifice himself to make that rosary that Pegasus now holds and soon after… Pegasus somehow brought me to you." She then rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his gentle heart beat.

"Forgive me…" The maiden asked him as they entered the carriage that Pandora had brought along, only opening her eyes when she could feel him move her just enough to place a kiss on her lips.

"So all of this that you've done was to make me happy…?"

"Y-yes." He then smiled at her as he watched the young maiden in his arms blush softly.

"All you need to do is be safe and be yourself, Ileana… That's all that I wish of you." Ileana smiled gently in reply before cuddling up to him, yet deep in her heart she wished that there was more for her to do so that she could make him happy.

'_Lord Hades never asks anything of me and yet I feel as if I can do nothing to make him happy… I wish to be useful to him somehow…'_ She thought, only to almost jump when she heard a noise on the back of the carriage.

"What? Fool! Are you crazy?!" Cheshire called out.

"Shut up! I'm not interested in you! I'm only interested in the one in the carriage!" Tenma's voice called out, shocking her to where she was about to look through the barred windows if Hades didn't wrap his arms around her body, holding her in place against him as if Tenma was going to steal her away once again.

"Alone! You said that neither my voice nor my fist can bring you back to your senses…" He stated, soon coming into view as he grabbed hold of the bars.

"But… I will never give up, Alone! Take this!" Tenma pointed out as he now readied his Ryu Sei Ken to attack them.

"Insolent fool!" Pandora answered him, now electrocuting the bars to where Tenma began to fall after loosing his grip on them. Soon after, Ileana could see Violate, the Specter that appeared from Hades' shadow, return to the carriage and joining Cheshire on the front of it.

"Lord Hades. Why did you go to the Sanctuary? I don't think you went there to fight them." The dark woman asked, catching Ileana's attention since she too wished to know why he was there.

"I fought a Saint." He answered.

"It was simply hatred. It's fine… And I was able to retrieve my Queen in the process, so my visit there should be fine." For a moment, Hades paused and yet he looked at no one. Not even Ileana at that moment.

"Tell me, Pandora. Was it you who allowed Behemoth to hide in my shadow?"

"Yes, I was just worried. He was to watch over you. I… I mean…" The silence in the air grew for a moment, almost as if it was suffocating them.

"He was like a bird in a cage." Hades spoke softly, finally breaking the silence then looking down at the young maiden in his arms.

"But I believe that allowing Behemoth to hide within Ileana's shadow would've been a better choice. She cannot fight against the Saints and shouldn't be pulled into battle in the first place."

"If you say so, my Lord… But I didn't expect her to be taken from your care as she was to where she needed Behemoth."

"She is highly important to me so having her protected is necessary, Pandora." That time, she didn't reply to him and just accepted defeat. Ileana gulped slightly before gently touching the side of his face, watching him close his eyes for a second before looking at her again.

"Is there something on your mind, Ileana…?"

"I… I just want to help you in some way other then staying out of the way. Please, let me have something to do to help you…" She requested, gaining a sweet smile from him.

"We will discuss what you can do for me later. You must be tired from all that's happened to you and we will soon be back in the Underworld. Rest now, my Queen…" As if he had absolute control over her, she could feel her eyes growing heavy as she soon fell victim to sleep.


End file.
